We Figured What Your Heart Was For
by tin2lo
Summary: Oneshot drabble looking at the deeper meaning of Team StarKid and how they continue to inspire people of all types, races, and generations. Because the relationship between StarKid and their fans goes far beyond just performers and audiences. Based on the song Generator (First Floor) by Freelance Whales.


**So I love this song because it's beautiful and inspiring and deep (too bad it's so short). And that's pretty much how I feel about Team StarKid so I thought I'd combine the two and see what would happen. Plus, it's a song by Freelance Whales…who has a band member related to Darren Criss…but you all knew that already.**

**Disclaimer: All mentioned items or people affiliated with StarKid Productions belong to Team StarKid (and vice versa). The song "Generator (First Floor)" belongs to Freelance Whales.**

_We get up early just to start cranking the Generator  
Our limbs have been asleep we need to get the blood back in 'em_

Sometimes waking up in the morning felt extremely surreal for the StarKids. Was it really possible they were living the life they were living? They were doing what they loved for people who loved them right back. It was almost hard to believe that if they hadn't posted that first musical onto YouTube, they may not be where they are right now.

But when the realization of it all finally sinks in, they smile and move on. They couldn't just lay around being grateful for their opportunities, they had to get back up and continue doing what they were doing. It could be another tour, another show, or their newest project, a live comedy show filled with ideas that may never actually transform into a two hour musical. But still…a project was a project and as long as there were people who were inspired or touched by their work, they would never stop doing what they loved most.

_We're finding everyday several ways that we could be friends_

Whether they were working together or by themselves, they were creating something that would mean a great deal to someone else. EPs were being produced (Jaime), tasty gluten free treats were being made and shared (Lauren), and books were being written (Julia Albain and Eric Kahn Gale) which lead to people writing back. Not to mention, television shows were being starred in (Darren and Joey), sketches and ideas were being written up (Walker and the Langs), one man shows(es) were being starred in (by Joe Moses), and music not made for a musical was being written and produced (Jim and the Povolos). There was something new and exciting every day and with each new project brought new fans. And no matter race, ethnicity, or location, new fans meant new friends…even if the StarKids hadn't met them all yet.

_We keep on churning and the lights inside the house turned on  
And in our native language we are chanting ancient songs_

It didn't matter if their fans lived in Chicago, New York, LA, Ann Arbor, or anywhere else in the United States. It didn't matter if their fans lived in England, Australia, or China. There were fans all over the world ranging from: children to adults, newbie Harry Potter fans to long time die hards, Super hero nerds to space geeks, and of course just people looking for a totally awesome form of entertainment. No matter which direction you swayed…StarKid has got it covered, and you can't help but love it. It was never the same routine for the group. There was always something new they wanted to try. And no matter how many times they changed their style, people backed them up.

They never stopped. They never wanted to. No one wanted them to. Sure they took breaks between projects. Maybe there wouldn't be any real news for months at a time. And sometimes people get scared that their last show really was their last show. But with a little faith and support, if you listened long and hard enough, you knew there was no real ending for StarKid. They would always move forward.

_And when we quiet down the house chants on without us_

It didn't matter that they made very little money. It didn't matter that only one of them was an "actual celebrity." It didn't even matter that their fan base was technically not that big in the scope of things. What mattered was that there were people listening to what they had to say. People wanted them to keep doing what they were doing. And why? Because not everyone is lucky enough to say that they're doing exactly what they want to do for the rest of their lives. Not everyone is lucky enough to be in a profession that they're so passionate about. And not everyone can touch the lives of so many people.

As long as they could somehow be an impact to the lives of their fans, Team StarKid had a purpose. And when the shows have been performed, the music has been recorded, projects were concluded only for new ones to be started up again…the team would stop…and just listen…as people, their fans and friends, sang back their songs. But they wouldn't just sing back the songs; they sent their own messages with them as well. And there was always one theme behind all of the give and take: baby, you're Not Alone.

**I'm pretty sure this is my first drabble so I hope you enjoyed. It was kind of difficult to write because the song is so deep and meaningful. I hope I did it justice. The song is amazing if you do get a chance to listen to it.**

**DFTBA and Review if you get the chance please**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
